


Pocky Kiss

by bliztbika



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A kiss for Terra, A kiss for You, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: Terra wants to eat your pocky but you won't let him have it.





	

                                                                                  

* * *

I took the Pocky Box from the cabinet. It was the original flavour, normally I chose the Strawberry or the Green Tea flavour but the original one was better. I tore the box open and take out the plastic, and used the scissor to cut the opening of the plastic. Once I did, I put away the scissor and make way to the  living room. I pick up my PS4 controller and played Assassin's Creed Syndicate. I was deeply into the game that I didn't hear the door unlocked and the key user entering the shared apartment. 

"Afternoon, (Name)." Terra greeted me as he put his jacket away. I reply him back with a short hum. My eyes couldn't take off the screen as I - I meant, Evie - used the cane sword to beat the Blighters. I was playing the side quest, freeing kids from labour. "Playing games instead of finishing your assignments, I  see?" 

"Oh, shush you." Since I was still eating the Pocky, I glanced over to see Terra leaning at the edge of the couch. I swear I could see his eyes looking down unto my lips. Where the Pocky was. The box was at my lap, lying innocently within his sights. 

I change direction to continue to free the last batch of kids. Once it was over, I breathed out a sigh for a relief but in the corner of my eye, I saw Terra's hand. Reaching out to take the box from its position. Quickly, I snatch it away from him. 

"Only one?" He try to persuade me. By using his bright blue eyes. I finish eating the pocky and fished out another stick. 

Nice try, Terra but no. I gave him a smile before placing the stick between my lips and said, "Nope." 

Of course, he won't give up. The box was now at the left side, where my hand was holding from his reach. He used his other hand to grab it but I move it away. Again, he reach out but I move it once more. He kept on reaching and I kept move it away. 

I giggled when he sent me a playful glare. Note that I was eating the stick when I said, "Try and get it." 

"Oh... I _got_ it." He then leaned down and bite the stick from my mouth. My body went stiff, my hands let the box to drop out and my face was red as the cherry on the icing. Not backing down from him, I grabbed both of his face and kissed him. I am not letting him have the prize. He will not crown himself as the victor. 

I pushed my tongue through his lips and searched high and low for the stick. Terra chuckled at my brave act. He leaned closer to me, letting me to win this fight. He's holding back as he push my tongue away with his. This time its his tongue that search for the other end of the stick. Still putting up the brace act, I fight his tongue. 

But of course, the fight has come to a draw as I gasp for air. "That was delicious," He teased me while staring at me, with that smirk of his. "But still, I won." 

"H-how?!" Wait, the box. The box that slipped out of my hand. The box that Terra made my drop it. I was deep in thought when he waved the box in front of face. He took out a stick and ate it. 

I looked away from him and crossed my arms. I will not admit my defeat. "Dammit," I mumbled. 

I feel the the couch dipped at my right side. An arm drape around my shoulder, pulling me close to his shoulder. My hair parted as he comb them away from my forehead. He gave a short kiss on my forehead. "You know, this wouldn't happen if you gave me one." 

"Shut up, idiot." 

"But I'm your idiot." 

I groaned. Don't tell me he learn that from Axel. 

"Do you want a pocky?" He had a stick ready at between his teeth. 

"More like a rematch," I grinned. This time, its gonna be me to win. 


End file.
